


Reaper to my soul (Death x reader)

by Breanne118



Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Darksiders II - Fandom
Genre: Darksiders - Freeform, F/M, Nephilim (Darksiders)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanne118/pseuds/Breanne118
Summary: To bargain for War's freedom. Death has offered a trade instead,he would trade you for his brother's freedom. After (Y/N)'s boyfriend cheated on her,her life was going down the drain.Until that one fateful day that she was walking home on a rainy evening. She got hit by a car. She will never live again or will she by trade???This is a Death x reader book.
Relationships: Death (Darksiders)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Darksiders or the characters.
> 
> Also some important info before we get started. 
> 
> (Y/N) is (Your name) insert your name in the (Y/N) place.
> 
> (L/N) is (Last name)
> 
> (E/C) is ( your eye colour)
> 
> (F/C) is (Favorited colour)
> 
> (H/C) is (Hair Colour)
> 
> (M/S) is (Middle sisters name) if you don't have any sisters make up a name.
> 
> (Y/S/N) is (Younger sisters name) again make up one if you don't have sisters.
> 
> (M/N) is (Mothers name)
> 
> (F/N) is (Fathers name)
> 
> (F/D) is (Favourite dish/food)
> 
> (T/N) is (Teachers name) (Boy or girl your chose)
> 
> (P/N) is (Principal's name) (Boy or girl)
> 
> You will have to older brothers in this story named Jason and Adrien. You will also have long hair in this.Also you have a punk/rocker look to you.You are also the oldest between you and your two sisters.
> 
> Again enjoy!

My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I am super tired today,staying up in till 1:00 am was not a good idea in my opinion. I had just woken up from my annoying alarm clock,I knew it was time for school.My arm reach from under my (F/C) bed covers,and smashed my hand against the button I have no doubt that I broke it.

I got up and stretch my arms and legs,I went straight to the washroom and made myself look like me. I put on black jeans, a dark green tee-shirt, leather jacket,with a black material with two silver scythes crossing in the middle choker, I also had one spiked rocker bracelet. I also put on some half black, half white flat sneakers.

I brushed my long, (H/C), poker straight hair. I grab my bag and grab a apple on the way out. I always walk to school while my (M/S) and (Y/S/N) took the bus to our high school 'Riseseleum high school'.

It was not that far of a walk maybe 30 min at least for walking.I chowed down on my apple and then threw it in the trash. I was at least 15 min away from the school when I saw some kids playing in the park. It was so cute to see happy little children play and laugh.

Then my phone started to buzz getting exploded with text messages.I check who it was and it was my boyfriend, Andrew. I look over the text.

Andrew: Miss Ya, (Y/N)

Me: It has only been a day

Andrew: But, it seems like forever Babe

Me: Please don't call me that!

Andrew: Aw! I know you like that name! I can sense it~

Personally I did not like that name, I felt like he was claiming me. I had punch him that one time when he went too far when he was drunk.He tried to, you know with out my consent, I would not let him. I would not want to be a parent at this age. I hate the thoughts of when other girls are a parent at 18.You need to enjoy your life before you get to that state.

Back to the text.

Me: Fuck you! I said no!

Him: You wish!

Me: No! remember, I am the one that punch you and knock you out,because you were drunk!!!!

Him: It was only 2 bottles

I was getting annoyed of him and why is he my boyfriend? He has never even kiss me.

Me: *slaps forehead* you can be a pain in the ass sometimes!

Him: But, you love me!

Me:........

I once fell for him at the spring dance one year. He offered to dance I excepted,that is how we got together than I realised he only wanted to use me, money, looks,and a good reputation. Fuck no!

Him: Hello!?

I shut off my phone. I was finally at my school.I saw my sis (M/S), getting off the bus. I assume (Y/S/N) was inside. I was in grade 12 and I was 18 now the year was almost finished just 2 or 3 months to go. (M/S) was in grade 11 and my younger sister was in grade 10.

I went to the upper level of the school,as the bell rang for the next class.I knew it was boring math. I grab my textbook and binder and went to class 608. On my way there,I saw Andrew kissing Tiffany. Aw that slut had him rap around her finger. Why did I still had the feeling of being heart broken?!

I just ignored him,I went to my class,there was 3 long tables in 2 rows plus one long one at the front.I sat at the front but the row closest to the door. The teacher was writing a question on the board. I leaned back in my chair not wanting to pay attention this time,I was way too tired for a morning math class.Of course the teacher had to place Tiffany and Andrew in the same class as me.Fuck! how did that rich,bitch get in this class?

Tiffany was tugging at my hair,fuck! it was getting annoying!

I look back and she glared at me my seat making a loud screech sound.I turned my attention back to the board where (T/N) was writing a long question. She pulled my hair once again I look back and she was holding her phone out showing me a pic of Andrew kissing her on the cheek. Fuck! that bastard has been cheating on me for a while now.

I just put on my poker face like it did not effect me what so ever.I could here behind me that she was trying to piss me off but, she wasn't even trying.I balled up my fists, if she strikes again I will strike that rich bitch face. I could see in the corner of my eye she was planning something. I was like a ticking time bomb right now,waiting for someone to screw up the numbers and boom! I would had enough. Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick. That was also the loud clock on the wall I was just weighting for that damn bell to ring. Tick, Tick, Tick!!! this bomb just went of when she yank my hair as hard as she could.My head was yank back as the back of my head hit the table.With a big bang! my head made contact with the table.I got out of my seat as fast as I could,even know if I was dizzy I was going to kill the rich bitch.

I balled up my fists as the classroom was quite, I took my shot getting her right in the nose,I heard a crack sound I was going to be satisfied. The class of 18 at put their attention to the fight that was up near the front.She screamed like a drama queen,she also made a fake cry.Well,this fight was much but over.

"Miss (L/N) to the office!!" Mr/Mrs. (T/N) pointed to the door.

Most people were in shock,I saw Andrew giving her a hug trying to calm her down. I flip the bird on that bitch. I left the class. Luckily I had my bag with me, so if I get suspended won't be going to my locker.

I was at the office now, as the principal (P/N), escorted me into his office. He offered me a seat and I took it as he/she sat in his own.

"Miss (L/N),t his is the 4th time you had been to the office this week,will you tell me what happen this time?" He said folding his/hers fingers on top of his/hers desk.

"I have been having a crappy day, Tiffany she would keep pulling my hair, to showing me a photo to make me mad. I ignored it the 2 times she did it but, I couldn't take it anymore so I fought back. When she yank my hair and my head slammed on the table,it was the last straw, so I fought back. I punch her in the nose I think I might have broke it." I twiddled my thumbs but made eye contact, they will know if you are bullshitting if you don't make eye contact.

"I see,so it was a act of self defence?" He/She ask leaning back in the chair.

"Yes," I said boldly.

"But, If I may ask but, don't answer this question. I want you to think about it," He/She said putting up his/her pointer finger.

"Dose violence solve everything?" I really did not give a shit,i t was my response to not Fuck with a (L/N).

"There will be no trouble towards you Miss, (L/N). Tiffany will be the one getting the trouble this time. You are dismissed." The bell rang for lunch.

(M/S) and (Y/S/N) were already sitting at our normal spot in the lunch room, the table was in the corner of the lunch room. I sat beside (M/S) and she did not bring her lunch? or was not eating it?

(Y/S/N) ask "Hey (M/S) where is your lunch?"

(M/S) look sad as she look down her replied was "I left it at home."

"I will buy you some, in fact don't pay me back cause its on me." I said,going to the place they serve lunch.I wanted to do something nice for her. Sheesh! I had already had enough trouble today from getting accused of tripping this one kid to punching Tiffany in the face.

It was my turn so I ask for two sodas and two sub sandwiches. The cost was $8 not a bad deal. I handed a $20 and got a ten and a toonie back.

I went to our table but, on the way there many people glared at me when I look back they look away like they were scared.

I gave it to my sis and she was really happy but,she said a quite thank you. My sisters and I had different styles. I was the one who always had the punk/rocker look.(M/S) had always that red hoodie with her.(Y/S/N) she always had something gun related design or something blue.

It got really quite between the three of us, so I broke the silence.

"So...how are you doing (M/S)? Is class going well?"

I took a sip of my soda.

"Well, I got a B+ on my math test," We nodded our heads and congratulated her she is almost smart as me.

"Also," (M/S) started to get our attention, I kick (Y/S/N) in the leg, she yelp and gave me a look of 'why did you do that?' I pointed my eyes to (M/S),she had both of our attention.

"My textbook was different from all others,when we were suppose to read 'Troy' my book said 'The four horsemen of the Apocalypse'." I took another gulp of my soda and raised a eyebrow.

"Show it to me." I forgot to say please so I said a please at the end when she got up. This was about to get interesting. I have never read that when I was in grade 11, weird. Something has to be up I know it, I can feel it in my gut. She also took our garbage and chuck it into the trash, that was nice of her.

She came back with the textbook, and turned it to the page it was suppose to be on. She showed it to us and it had a picture of all of them on horses, then said the title 'The Four horsemen Of The Apocalypse'

I frowned my eyebrows "I have not read that, it was not in my textbook last year."

"Hmm cool! looks like no more stupid reports on boring chapters!" (Y/S/N) chimed.

"Tell me (Y/N), what is the story about? and who are the characters?" I ask.

"Well the story is, they will come down to earth and bring balance to The Kingdom of Angels, Demons, and The Kingdom of man. The four horsemen are named 'War,Death,Strife and Fury." Hmm,this time I don't feel like it's bullshit. (M/S) is just like 'War'.I feel like (Y/S/N) is just like 'Strife'. I feel like I am just like Death, for some reason I just have that connection feeling. Ha,I also have the feeling Jason is just like Fury.

We talk for the whole lunch time until the bell rang. I still did not tell them about the trouble I got into today.

Time skip to the end of the day

I got a text from Andrew and I check it.

Him: That was amazing! today! that's why you are my girlfriend :)

Oh that guy was making my blood boil. 'My' he is dead when I get back to school.

Me: I am breaking up with you because you have been cheating on me this whole time with that rich bitch!

Him: You can't you are just too weak to say that to my face!

Me: Shut up!

I shut off my phone and went to the front door and went inside. My Mom and Dad were home,I knew my two older brothers were home as well they work at a dealer ship, fixing up cars, trucks you name it.

I knew my sisters were going to be home soon so I went up to my room. I started to think what to get (M/S) for her birthday. I started to research what shops where there, in the city. I did not want it to be too expensive I only had a $500 limit. I saw a store that had cool things it was called. 'Souls and treasure' hmm I will have to check it out tomorrow.

I heard (M/S) yell that she was home.

About 5 minutes ago (Y/S/N) came through the door.

I also heard Mom was almost done dinner,she also ask (M/S) to go get Jason and Adrien my two brothers.I knew they were going to give (M/S) trouble some how.

I went to the dinner table running down the stairs. I sat beside (Y/S/N). My other sis got stuck with Adrien and Jason. Something we all had in common was we all had a favourite colour in our hair. (M/S) had red stripes in her hair. I had (F/C) and purple strips going down my long (H/C) hair.(Y/S/N) had black and orange running lines down her hair but she also had brown hair for the rest of her hair. Jason had messy brown and with a little bit of white. Adrien had slick back black hair with blue stripes running through his shiny locks.Dad had jet black,black hair and Mom had brown curly hair.

We started to eat (F/D) and it was delishouse, Mom and Dads cooking are the best!

Then Dad had to leave the room for another business call. Jason and Adrien started teasing (Y/S/N) about who she had a crush on in school.I pinch the bridge of my nose, getting annoyed.

I excused myself from the table to 'go get something' not.I was going to smash my brothers heads together.I went the long way around the table. I crack my knuckles and grab both of there heads and knock them together. Making a Thud! sound they both yelp.

"Ow!"-Jason.

"Ow! what did you do that for?" Adrien rub the side of his head.

"You are teasing (Y/S/N) about who she likes and I will not let my two knuckle head brothers, get away with that." I wasn't going to let them get away with that. (M/S) nodded in agreement.

"But,could you had settle that in a better way?" Mother said.

Well what else was I suppose to do? That same question came in my brain.

" *Sigh* I am not sure, maybe I guess," Our two brothers ran off to go fix the truck and bikes.

I yelled for them to get back here to help us with dishes.Looks like we are stuck with dishes!

Time skip

I was planning to head to that shop tomorrow.I knew (M/S) or (Y/S/N) was going to want to take a shower so I got 3 sodas from the fridge and went to the Garage.

"Yo! Jason! Adrien! catch!" I chuck them a soda Jason caught it with 2 hands,and Adrien caught it with one hand and not even looking. Shit! he is talented.

I sat on a fold-able camping chair. I could just hear the cranking of the wrench to the tired being change off the moder bikes.

I watch them but, I drank my soda.

They stop and went to talk with me.

"So, how is the fixing going?" I ask.

Jason pop open his soda and said "Its going good just another day and they will be all fix up and ready to go."

I nodded my head.

"Hows Andrew?" Oh not this again. Adrien leaned against the old truck.

"That bastard cheated on me because I didn't let him have sex with me,in another words he tried to rape me." I tighten the hold on my soda.They were shock.

Adrien cam over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"(Y/N), If that bastard touches you again. I will Fucking kill the bastard." Adrien had determination in his eyes like if it was a rising fire.

"And don't forget we will cut his balls off if he tries something!" Jason adding in as he took out his switch blade and making the knife come out, Shit it look sharp!

"Thanks, my brothers." I was already tearing up.

"Aw, sis don't cry." They both gave me a hug.

We truly are a strong family, we have this bond about us that we will never let go. I was done crying.

"I am going to go to sleep now see ya in the morning!" I said getting up and going to the door.Before I left Jason yelled.

"(Y/N), catch!" he threw me his switch blade. I look at it and it had carvings of skulls and it said 'Jason' on the side.

I smiled and he pointed at me "Remember, If he tries something, kill him!"

Adrien also add in "Give him a punch in the face for me and tell him I said 'Hi'" 

"I will, thanks Jason, Adrien,you are the best bro's I have ever had."

"Yup no problem." -Jason.

"That's what Bro's will do,help there sis." -Adrien.

I left with a smile. I went up to my room and gathered my money so after school I could go get (M/S) a birthday present.

I went to sleep.

Time skip to the next day

I woke up energised today I slip on a pair of black rip up jean shorts,Black tee-shirt and a leather jacket with a black hoodie hood on it. I got my same choker and rocker bracelet. I got on some socks and then brush my hair. Grab a muffin ate it then brush my teeth and ran with my bag out the door.

30 minutes later

I went inside the school and I got a text from another unknown number. It said to meet them behind the school.I f it was Andrew I will kill the Fucker I don't care if I go to jail.

I put my stuff away and I had the blade in my pocket.I went behind the school and it was just Andrew.Well the Bastard is going to die today. First I will hear what he has to say.

I cross my arms "What do you want Andrew!" I gritted my teeth.

"I wanted to say, I was a total fool for saying those things." He look sad.

I raised a eyebrow.

"I am sorry for everything (Y/N)," He said giving me a too tight hug.

I tried to push him away but he would not let go.He then punch me out of no where.My back hit the brick wall of the school.

I wiped the blood from my lip as he took out a blade and made a cut from my ear down my neck.I yelp as I would not take any more of this.I dash near him I push him down to the ground and punch him right in between the eyes.I also kick the knife away.

When he open his eyes I pointed the knife at his throat.He growled at me.I gritted my teeth and said.

"Touch me again I will kill you! also Adrien and Jason said 'hi' and the punch was from them!" I got off him and the bell rang for lunch." school started at 11 in the after noon because something with the schools electrical had some problems.I walk to the lunch room but,I made a stop to the washroom I cleaned up the cut that was on my neck.

I went to the lunch room and saw (M/S) with her hood up. I wondered what was wrong?

I sat down so did (Y/S/N).

I exchange a look to her of what is wrong with (M/S)?

"(Y/N) whats wrong?" my younger sis ask.

"Nothing," She mumbled I knew that she was lieing right to our faces.

"(Y/N),I can tell you are lieing. What really happen?" I ask.I wanted to get right down to business.

"It was them....." she mumbled.

"Who? and take down that hood so we can see that pretty face." I said.But she did not do so.I took my hand and gently pullet down her hood.She look up at the both of us and gave us a weak smile.She had multiple bruises to even a black eye.We both gasp.

"Who did this to you (M/S)?" I ask tracing my thumb around her black eye gently. I swear if I don't kill the bastard that did this to her, I might hurt this person really bad.

"Selina, and her gang." she mumbled again.

I gave (Y/S/N) the look of 'lets go kick her ass!'

(Y/S/N) whispered in (M/S) ear to say lets go get them.

We walk out side to the side of the school and we saw them Vaping and smoking pot. Most of them sounded high.

And there was the short black haired bitch Selina.

There attention went to my sisters and I.

"Well, well, well, look who it is (M/S) the slut." I knew that made her blood boil so did mine.

"You will look so much better when we cut up that pretty face of yours," (M/S) growled at Selina's comment.

"Go back to your cage you dog-" I had Fucking enough! what that bitch was saying to (M/S)! I was taller so I knew I had the advantage on this bitch.

I grab Selina by the throat and slammed her against the wall,and punch her in the face making a cut on her cheek.I swear my knuckles were bloody from two fights today.

"Don't you fucking touch her again! or I will come and kill you slowly,and painful!" I gritted my teeth to show how angry I was.Her coward posy ran away.

She mumbled "(Y/N) I hope you just kill yourself, (Y/S/N) I wish you will move away and (M/S) I will get you, and you will go through pain until you get out of high school."

(Y/S/N) said "We will not yield your bullshit! you decerved it and-" 

I interrupted. "I will kick your ass any day!" I spit on the ground.

"No matter where I am, I will protect you (Y/N)." I ruffled (M/S) hair and smiled.S he also gave me a smile back.

"I have your back as well you guys." (M/S) said.

We headed back inside when the I look at the time and it was 4:00 pm. We pack up and my sisters went home. I went to go get them both a gift there birthdays are a few months apart but I don't just want to spend all of my money on one person so I will get my brothers and sisters.

I walk to that store but,the store was on a corner of the street. I walk inside to see there was many clocks to many old things,some of it look like old junk but some stuff look new.

This old woman pop up from under the counter.

"Can I help you?" she said adjusting her glasses.

I walk up to her and look left and right plus up.

"Ya, I am looking to get my brothers and sisters a gift."

"A gift you say what kind of gift?" She ask putting the store keys in her pocket.

"Well, something special. Something you can't find any where else." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" I read her name on the golden tag on her coat.

"Well, my sister loves reading this story call 'The 4 Horsemen Of The Apocalypse.' I wanted to get my brothers and sisters something of that." I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together.

"OH! I see what you are looking for,so you have 2 brothers and 2 sisters?" 

"I...,How? did you know...um..." I look at her name again. 'Vulgrim'? what kind of name is that?

She duct behind the counter you could just hear constant things moving around. She put a sword,a pistol,a shotgun and a blade gun with 5 amulets on the glass counter.

"Here you go, I assume they will be happy with these choices." 'She' laugh.

"Um and how much will that cost?" I ask.

"How about your soul. It's pure and really valuable." Um this is getting creepy.

"I can't sell that,who would I be without it I would be soulless (Y/N)."

"Just kidding it will only cost you $50." Oh good deal!

I gave her a $50.

"Oh? that is a nice choker you have." she poke the scythe on the choker.

"Thank you, and how will I get this all home?" I ask.

"Allow me." she snap her fingers and poof every thing was rap up and sent over to my home.

"It is now in your closet." Um, okay?

"Have I nice day miss (L/N)!"

"You too Vulgrim! I walk out of the store when I turn around to look at the store one last time,it was no where to be seen.

I rub my eyes 2 and it was gone! poof! like magic.

I started to walk home as it started to rain.I look at my phone,shit it read 11:00 pm in the night my parents are so going to kill me!

I look on my neck and one of the amulets were there it was the purple one. It started to rain I put my hood up. I started to get shivers up my spine like someone or something! was watching me.

I look back several times,nothing was there.I think it was at least the 10th time I look back,guess what it was nothing.'My mind must be tricking me' I thought.

I started to walk across the side walk of the city to our home.It was wet and slippery. I don't mind the rain but, it is starting to poor!

Then before I could move there was a loud honk! nose. I turned my head and there was bright headlights coming inches away from me.I widen my eyes like a deer looking into headlights. Bam! Pain,blood and everything went BLACK!

Time skip a few weeks later?? maybe years? 10 years?

Mmmm,my head hurts I groan. This all must have been a bad dream. Bam! Ow! what the fuck is above my head? I was laying down,and Fuck! was it cold. I put my hands flat above me.What? Wood? I tried to get up,I couldn't!

What the hell is going on here? I moved my legs around it bump against more wood? I felt my surroundings. All wood I just resized where I was.I was in a coffin!

I started to panic not knowing how to get out! my heart was beating rapid and my breathing became rapid. 

I yell "Hey! lets me out! I am not dead!" With each word I bang my fists each time.

My amulet started to glow,purple. It was the only light in this coffin.I saw a few bugs but that didn't bother me.

I tried again.

"HEY! anybody out there?!!" I bang again. I feel bad,this deep in the ground no one is going to hear me now.

I heard a thump or a gallop sound. It sounded like there was a horse around here.The Galloping sounds were louder and louder. 

I yelled again.

"I am not dead yet! Hello!?"

The sounds stop, I heard a loud Thud! it sounded like who ever was the rider got of the horse.I could even hear the sound of a hose dinging slightly into the dirt with it's hooves.

It all went silent the only noise that could be heard was the rider's foot steps and my breathing.

I then heard some sound, then the coffin lid got rip off. The rider lift me out of the coffin,as a crow landed on my head.

I look at the rider and he had long jet black hair with a scull mask covering his true identity.He had some type of armour but his chest was exposed,but he had pale skin.Very tall in my opinion about 6 feet or closer to 8.

The crow started pecking my head.

"Dusk, she is not dead," he said with a deep gruff voice.

"Mind telling me missy, why are you in a coffin?" He ask.

"I don't know, I got hit by a car and now I woke up in a coffin.If I may ask what year is it?"

"July 27,2020 why?" WHAT?! I have been dead for 10 years so that means I miss my 30th birthday and now I am 30.

"What!? I have been dead for 10 years! and I had not died nor starved?" He stay silent.

"Well,I have come for your soul.So lets make this quick." He took both of his scythes off his belt. Oh,no I am not going to die again. I saw a forest and I quickly ran. As fast as I could,I knew my dress was slightly tearing from all the branches and thorns. I quickly hid behind a tree,as I heard foot steps. A crow landed on my head.

"Dusk, what do you see!?" I heard the rider yell. Dusk just cawed. I then felt a hard impact to my head.Black.

Crowfather's Narration 

There can be no life without Order. Good, evil.......Darkness,light-there must be Balance in the Universe. Such is the decree of the Charred Council, an ancient body charged by the Creator to preserve the very fabric of existence. But the balance has been broken. Even now,Earth smolders in ruin, fallen to the Demon Lords, and the Destroyer carves a new kingdom amongst his mighty chosen. Some say the Horsemen War triggered the Apocalypse...that he rose to Earth, unbidden, and doomed all of Mankind. But what of the other Horsemen, fearless enforcers of the Council's will? What of Fury,Strife...and Death? To know those names,you must first know another. Nephilim-cursed union of Angel and Demon. The Nephilim put countless realms to the sword, and burden them to ash. But four amongst them grew weary of the slaughter, and feared their conquest would imperil the Balance. And so,a truce was made: The Four would serve the Council, in exchange for unimaginable power. Thus were the dreaded Horsemen formed. And the riders' first task was to purge their own brethren from Creation...To annihilate the Nephilim...And destroy their souls. Let us now cast our gaze to one amongst the Four. Not War, who lies chained at the Council's feet, professing his innocents, but one who would save his brother, above all else. He has many names-Kinslayer, Executioner...Death.

-5126


	2. Chapter 2: Going by many names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Death and there are some new things you will learn that was never said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 5555 word chapter for you all. ^^  
> This was also posted on wattpad.

A small bit of Crowfather's narration

To bargain for War's freedom,that is why he had brought (Y/N) with him. Death swore he would resurrect Humanity. But,he knew not how this might be done. And so, Death rode forth into the Icy Veil, to find the Keeper of Secrets. He rode down the paths to the Icy Veil.He came to a stop as he glanced at the structure before him.

(Y/N)'s pov

I heard the sound of a horse galloping, and the freezing cold wind hitting my skin of my arms. I shivered as I open my eyes. I glanced around currently I have no clue why I was here. The horse look dead and it had a teal-ish colour of a flame coming out of its nose and its main was fire. Also its tale.

The rider held onto me with one arm and the other out. I was shivering as the crow flew ahead of us to look ahead.

"Hey,where are we?" I yelled as the wind kinda muffled my voice.

"The Icy veil,I came to bargain for War's Freedom." the rider said over the loud roar of the winds.

"Is...is....that why.....you....brought me? Was to trade me for War?" I hate when I stuttered. He didn't say a word.

We finally came to a stop, the rider and I glanced at the tall structure that was in the distance. How the hell are we going to make it to the top of that!!? The rider had enough looking, and he kick the horse to get going. After a bit of riding we came to a stop. He got off the horse (Despair) and then help me off. We walk up a stone path way as I was still shivering. I cross my arms and rub them, trying to get some friction. 

(https://img.wattpad.com/42cd6ae06d04159abb3d5ea3d62e38a29487d963/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f756c5052485677746b2d7856673d3d2d3835363730393030342e313630396461613866353666393463343634333536313634333035362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 image of the Icy veil)

"Are you, cold?" The rider ask. I nodded my head as my teeth was chattering.

"Ya......are...are....you?" He shook his head.

"I can never be cold," He said. Well you should be if you are shirtless in this weather.

"Now, I am going to have to toss you up this ledge." I nodded. He put his hands together in a cross way,I ran quickly and jump and put one foot on his hands as he toss me up. He just climes his way up. As we walk a little farther ahead,I saw something frozen. As we got closer,the rider shoved me behind him. He took out both scythes and I saw those 'things' break out of the ice. I gasp. He dash forward as three of those 'things' came charging at him. They look like ice skeletons. Death did a back flip dodging their attacks. He slice them up as they drop something. It was something brown,red,green and gold. Death pick up what ever it was,then came walking over to me.

"Here," He handed me a red piece of something and the other thing was some brown boots.

"It's a cloak, it will keep you warm. The boots will automatically fit you once you put them on." I put the cloak over my shoulders and then took off my flat dress shoes. I chucked them over the cliff,then I put on the boots. They really did fit and the cloak was really warming me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." Then we walk to the front door of the place.Up the steps until we saw the front door. We also saw four crow statues two on each sides starring at each other. The door glowed icy blue and then went up like if it was magic.

**Time skip**

We had just made it across the first level of this place, I did not like getting thrown across a far away path. He jump across beams to get to the other side.We could just hear some sort of old man laughing it echo through this icy fortress.

"Remind me why are we here?" I ask.

"We have to undo something that happen a long time ago and it has something to do with this girl named (M/S)."

"What?! that girl is my sister!" he raised a eyebrow,even know his long greasy bangs covering most of his face.(plus with the mask on)

"Well, lets go get them then!" we walk down paths that lead higher and higher into this fortress.

We came across a dead end.

"Shit! well that means we will have to turn back!" I turned around when he put a hand on my shoulder to turn me back around.

"Wait, there is a different way around." he said pointing towards a wall then up,my eyes wondered to vines that lead all the way up and across the ceiling.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

He sigh "Look, I don't have time for this, you ether get on my back or I will leave you behind, and I highly doubt you will survive." I got on his back and shit! you could see his spine and his skin was freezing cold. I rap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hang on tight," He started to clime up fast, I look down but,I was not one of those girls scared of heights.

Before you know it he was going across the ceiling.

We drop down and both started to walk.

The rider attack a ice skeleton then it drop something shiny.

He pick it up and put it into a bag, it was money or gold.

"Can't leave this behind because where would you be without it?" He did have a point. Well, if I didn't get hit by a car and end up in a box for 10 years where would I be?

Then we stop at another dead end but,there was vines that you could clime.He signal me to get back on his back, I did.

The drop was at least 2 story's high enough to break a leg if you fall. We then came to a ledge then he leap of, but, what we didn't know was that when we walk closer to the door. A Ice Giant clime up the side of the place and jump down to where we were,the rider pushed me back.I felt useless watching him fight this thing.This thing could easily kill me from ripping a arm off to a limb.

I saw some rope near me, I think I could help kill this thing.I grab the rope and clime a ledge and jump right onto it when the timing was right. I leaped over it putting the rope around its neck and once I got to another ledge I tied it.T hat thing was mad as it tried to get away.He quickly attack it more and yelled.

"What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" I was silent. I moved out of the way, that was before it hit me with its fist.

He dodged and attack then all of a sudden, he turned into a reaper it had a big long scythe,his hood was up you couldn't see his face it was totally shaded.

Then the rider quickly took off the giant's skull in a swift movement. I was in awe as he gestured to go through the next door.There was at least a 50 meters to get across this hallway as the rider threw me across the drop. Now how is he going to get across?

He ran across the the wall ,there was a wooden beam sticking out of the wall, he supported himself by going over it. We both then approach a elevator before us stood a stone statue of a angel with black crow wings, he was holding in his right hand a sword,looking in a defence position,and in his left he had a shield. There were two stone crows at the angel's feet one on the right looking right,the other left and direction left. Also there was a golden and white lever in the middle of the two crows. We walk to the middle of the elevator and then the rider push the lever in.The elevator was complete metal. As the elevator moved up,the angel's sword crumble and fell apart,nearly hitting Death and I. But in a swift movement we jump backwards.

Then we were nearly to the top when a huge piece of stone came down hitting the back side of the metal elevator. Now it shifted backwards as it stop. I yelp when the stone came down. The rider didn't even flinch.

"Well, looks like we will have to,take another way up." He pointed to the wooden pieces that were stuck to the wall like glue.

I got on his back he clime up it, and went around a corner. We stop at a ledge there was a cliff that lead down to your death, but there was also two stone walls across from each other.

"This will be tricky, hold on tight." I got on his back and he clime up the wall then jump to the other one. Every time he jump to the other wall I grip his shoulders. I did not realise that my finger nails were digging into his shoulders.

Once we were at another cliff side edge he sigh.

"We got a long way to go,get on my back and hold on tight,don't let go or that will mean more trouble you will cause." I nodded, I got on his back.

He ran across the wall to dead vines that were stuck to the wall like glue.He clime sideways then up,there was a wooden beam sticking out of the wall and the only way to to keep going up to more vines.He leap up to more vines.

All of a sudden rocks came tumbling down and smash half of a cliff above us as a voice was heard in the cold,blizzard wind.

"Leave this place." 

Once the rocks came down I hung on tight but,not realising my fingernails were now dug into his shoulders and making it bleed. A small grunt could be heard from the rider.

"Relax, just hold on." He said calmly.

Then we came across a beam he clime up,and then up to a smaller beam hanging in the ceiling. He then jump to the next beam. The moved to the side and clime up it until we saw a cliff side edge.

He ran across the wall to the cliff. Crows came flying out of this stone plus snow path going straight. We started walking across path. The rider fought off 3 ice skeletons. Then there was vines leading down,to wood in the wall. I got on his back he made sure I was secured holding onto him before we went down the vines and across two straight wood climbing things.We then came across a snowy path that went spiral going up. After trotting up the snow path, we came across long beams sticking out of the wall with rope hanging off most of them.

I got on his back and he leap for a beam,he grab it and swung a 360 degree angle around and got on the beam, then ran across 3 more before jumping on a vine wall. He clime up it and jump on to some more beams hanging in the ceiling,I swear if you look down, there was no bottom to the endless drop,all that could be seen was black and misty fog going over the black.Not to mention that its freezing in this place.The rider dose not even have a shirt on and he is not cold?

He then clime up a really tall wall to the top. I got off his back as we stood near a door way to a big area. There was some type of round floating thing in the sky rotating counter clock wise. There was also a spiky thrown that stood at the back of the big area with two big, black statues that were crows looking right at each other on on the left the other on the right.

We approach the thrown, a old voice could be heard from the thrown.

"Voices... always voices... torment without end."

The rider and I walk up the steps to the throne.

"Keeper of secrets is this the girl you were talking about?" He shoved me forward where I fell on my knees.

"Yes, she has a valuable soul and possess many powers, any demon would love to get their bloody claws on her power." 

"Keeper of secrets I need your help."

The old guy pointed at the rider "I helped you once before, Horseman. Look at me now. How I curse that day. How I curse you." Horsemen? I have been travailing with a Horsemen?!

"Wait, you are a horsemen? what's your name?" I ask.

The old guy interrupted the horsemen "He goes by many names; Kinslayer, Executioner, Death."

"Death." I mumbled.

"Careful, Crowfather. I'm not here to put you out of your misery. Not yet." Death put up his finger and moved it right and left in a 'no' saying way.

The old guy got up from his thrown and pointed at Death.

"I know why you've come. Your brother, the one called War. He's been imprisoned by the Charred Council and awaits their judgement. Also (Y/N), your sister (M/S) is also held for judgement, for helping War. For dooming the Earth. For mankind's extinction. Why should I care about your brother's and sisters fate?"

I balled up my fists all this anger I have been holding inside, I could not take it anymore.

"She is family you prick!" The keeper glared at me. Death raised a eyebrow under his mask of this amusement. He never thought you had that much fire.

"I had enough! with your fowl language!" He pointed his had out and purple magic came flying at me, I waited for the pain but,nothing came.I tried to speak but my voice did not come out.I widen my eyes,he took my damn voice, that old coot was going to get it.

"Now, that will keep your human silent." he stated.

"Because you know the truth. Your secrets can save him." Death said calmly.

The old guy chuckled and scoffed "The Council will condemn War and (M/S). Strip them of power, let them rot in oblivion... to hide the truth! My secrets cannot prove their innocence, Horseman."

"No... but they can help me to erase the crime." He tried to negotiate with the keeper.

"Bring Mankind back from extinction? Madness!" The old guy was doing everything to stop Death from raising back man kind.Wait what happen to my younger sister? and Adrien? and Jason? were they......D.....Dead!??.....

Tears went down my cheeks.

Death chuckled (not at you) "If it's madness, then who better to show me the way?"

Crow father back away as Death came closer and closer he then waved his hand and a purple portal came in front of death showing vareouse locations,a valley and a tree.

"Should a way exist... (Opens a portal to a large tree) you will find it here."

"The Tree of Life..." Death mumbled.  
Crow father then closes the portal, closing his hand, when Death was about to go through, like he was going to leave me here.  
"Let me pass!"   
The the old guy hold up a glowing green amulet from the chain that was around his neck.  
"Not yet! That which you gave me...you will take it back."  
"In exchange for its secrets, you agreed to keep the Amulet." Death replied.  
"I will only give you, one offer horsemen. I will take the girl's soul in exchange for your brother's release!"  
Death look at me as I widen my eyes and shook my head 'no'.  
"She is not for sale! now you agreed to keep the Amulet! release her and we shale talk further."

"Fine you get your wish Horsemen." A wave of his hand and the magic was gone. Oh I have a lot of chose of words for you. I stood up.

"No... the voices, they curse and threaten without end. They cry to return! You must destroy it!" He held out the amulet and started to hit his head like he was going mad.

Death look down and sighed "I... cannot."

Crowfather took a few steps back. "You annihilated their flesh, why do you guard their souls?"

Death step forward taking both of his scythes of the side of his belt. He cross them both in a defence stance also ready to attack. "Open the portal." Death said.

"You will not pass while I live." The old guy dose a mocking bow.

"So be it." The odds are Death is going to win against this old man. Death crossed his scythes behind his back and walk forward.

Then Crowfather had a purple aura in his hands then blasted Death across the arena. It was like a electric shot. Before Death could make a impact to the ground,he stab his scythes into the ground,dragging both across the ground making sparks go across the ground.

"Here your brethren are trapped in eternal torment. Do you wish to join them? And what of War? And what of (M/S)? Would you kill your brother or sister to save your precious balance?" He raised the amulet again.

"He is innocent."You both said that at the same time(you said 'she is innocent).

"Are you so certain?" 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJD5kNdgY4s&feature=youtu.be play the song for the full experience of the battle Darksiders II song)

(Music goes with the battle it starts out calming but at a 1:33 of the video it gets to the battle music)

Then a purple aura surrounds Crowfather. Then a shadow appears in front of me. Crowfather turned into Death's brother; War. The shadow in front of me turned into (M/S). I gasp and widen my eyes. War look like a dark version of him,his face was shadowy and also my sister. They both drew their swords.

"(M/S)?" She swung her sword at me as I jump back.

"(M/S), I know you are in there,snap out of it." She swung her sword at my feet as I jump. It grazed my foot a bit.

"(Y/N), that's not her and this ain't my brother so don't even try." Death was fighting as well.

Her sword came at my head I put my hands over my face and shut my eyes. No pain came,just the sound of a parry attack (For you who don't know what that is, it is blocking and going to attack.).

I open my eyes to see I had two scythes with them both glowing purple(1). I push her back as she came at me again. I just kept blocking. I saw my chance to attack.She then swung her sword at my legs it hit one of them as I grunted. I jump back as (M/S) still had a blank expression on her face. I saw blood dripping out of my leg. I ran at her and she did the same. Both weapons smash against each other as I was trying as hard as I could to push her back. I then jump over her,as her weapon smash into the ground.

I slashed her back,she fell forward as I ran at her she got up and ran at me. I connected my scythes together and pointed the blade piece at her. When my weapon made contact with her gut I felt a pain in my gut as well. I look down to see her sword plunge into my gut. I push my weapon further into her gut as I quickly pulled my weapon back out. She fell and disappeared. I fell to the ground as I panted and pulled out her sword I screamed in agony how much it hurt.

"Araaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I pulled the blade out. Death look over to me as he block another attack. He took something from his belt and rolled it over to me. It was a bottle filled with green liquid.

I was now laying in a pool of blood as I open the bottle and drank it down. It tasted awful, like cough medicine with a odd flavor.

All of a sudden I felt a tug on my wound, each and every rip tissue on my wound came together and healed. I started to watch Death's fight.

Death attack and parried. He dodged as War hit the ground with his sword,a red and orange spikes came up then disappeared. They both ran at each other both weapons hit each other. Death was gaining the upper hand. He push forward as he swung his scythe at War. 

War was took into the air as Death jump into the air and swung his scythe at him as he fell hard to the ground. Death attack again and again. They both did the same for a little while. Death came at him again. He did the same move just pushing his weapon forward even more. Once War's weapon miss Death he jump right over him and slash war from behind. But War block his next attack as Death was in the air then landed a few feet away from him. He connected his scythes together to make one long one. Death ran at War the same thing went for War. Death spun his scythe clock wise then Death plunge the back of his scythe into Wars gut. From this point of view it look like they were both stab but,that was until Death stuck it in further. War drop his sword and fell right to the ground. As Death pulled out his scythe in one swift movement. I look to my neck and my amulet was gone, I look in the distance to see it was lieing on the ground. I went walking over to it but,still watching the scene what was happening with Death.

War's body was on the ground as he was engulfed in a purple aura,crows flew away from his body. Crowfather finally appeared. He tried to scurry away but, Death just connected his scythes together and stab the front part of the scythe into the crow guy. He grunted and yelp in pain as blood was spilt. Death then swung his scythe and stab the bottom of it into the ground. Crowfather was on the scythe like a scare crow (get what I did there). Crowfather coughed up blood and there was no getting him off that scythe without dieing. Death then grab Crowfather's face with his hand and it look like it could be crush any moment now.

"Open the portal." Death was really being intimidating. Death then yank his face and pulled him off the scythe and threw him about 8 feet away from him. That guy was still standing. I take it back,he then fell face forward to the ground. The green amulet fell off the chain and fell to the ground.

"Your secrets die with you..." Death got out of his fight stance.

"....Old fool." 

Crowfather spat up blood.

"My secrets......but not yours....." The green amulet was cracking open, I look over to my purple amulet and it was too. I widen my eyes as I saw the green shards fly up and hit Death on the right side of his chest. I grunted as I was hit with something, I look over to my left side where my heart was. The purple shards of my amulet was stuck into me. My vision started to blur I fell backwards.

"Awhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Death fell face forward and turned over on his back we both were in pain. It felt like something was stabbing into me.

Crowfather disappeared and turned into a purple typhoon, it was a portal I think. That's when everything went black. And,everything went black for Death as well.

Crowfather's Narration

The uncountable worlds of our universe swirl in a endless Abyss. Many worlds ravage by time or conflict are swallowed up by the Abyss, return to the nothingness form which they were formed. But others linger for eternity on the brink of annihilation, that Creation might be balanced with Destruction. And in the final moment of battle, Death and (Y/N), was banished to one such world-in the autumn of its life,yet not far from the edge of darkness. Had Death and (Y/N) been sent to their doom? That answer would be found in the Horsemen's future and-in his past.

Death's pov

Aw, my head hurts and the light is blinding. I open my eyes to see a really tall guy with a white braided beard.

"Be still, Horseman. You are wounded." He poke my wound on my chest. I jump back.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled, I look over to a tree and I saw the girl leaning against it but,she was still knock out. There was purple shards closer to her heart.

The old fella then walks over to a statue of his people.

"Your arrival here is a bad omen. Yes... troubles me greatly." The old guy said. (This guy is named Eideard)

Then he started to walk away I wan't even done talking to the old guy.

"Old one-there's more trouble ahead if you don't start making sense. Where is the Tree of Life?" I pointed at him,he better start talking.

"Life? *Chuckles*" He slightly turns to me.

"This world is dying, lad. Choking on chaos and Corruption. We can do little to stop it. Soon the great tree too shall perish and, with it, the last of my people. Is that not what brought you here, pale rider? or what about the girl?" Well the bargain was cut in half. So I guess I am stuck with her for a while.

"I seek the tree. Your "chaos and corruption" don't concern me." Then I saw something come from the ground. Black roots took stone and put it together to make a 'Constructed worrier'. Well I guess I will have to defeat these 'things'. After a while of defeating this things, the old one came up to me and started to talk.

"You fight well but,this corruption can't be beaten with a blade." He then continued.

"Seek out the Forge Sister. Ask her about the Fire of the Mountain. Help her, and she will help you reach the tree. As for me I must return to my work." I was thinking about what to ask this old one.

"And who are you to command a rider?" I ask.

"I am a maker. Older than even the Charred Council." He then continued.

"These hands have laid the foundations for many worlds. But that was long ago. And now,they hardly know the touch of stone." Well that clarify's somethings but I still need to know two more things.

"And you not curious as to why I seek the Tree?" I ask.

"I would not presume to question one of the four....but yes, tell me." The old maker said.

"I must restore Humanity- to redeem War and her sister." I pointed to where she was sleeping.

"Heaven and Hell battle upon the shattered Earth. All creation trebles.....and at the centre of it all stands your brother and her sister."

I am getting tired of telling people this but, I will do it again.

"He is innocent."

"And her sister is innocent as well."

"I never said 'they weren't'." He commented back.

"The Tree holds life and death. If you would resurrect Humanity, then you are headed in the right direction.But be warned- a dark presence dwells now within the Tree, and the path is barred by Corruption. Also if the girl is hurt, take her to the Forge.My people can help her." I walk over to her and flip her over my shoulder,she was as light as a feather. I started walking down this path, it took me about a few minutes to get to this huge log that goes across this cliff. Once I went through it I came across a place called Tri Stone.

(Picture of Tri-Stone https://img.wattpad.com/1770b6ffbb57918493d22ed694e6820d5d230c60/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a6671616c65576d4735492d35513d3d2d3835363730393030342e313630396461393730303337356264323731313732323439303730332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

This blind lady came right up to me and ask.

"Is the girl okay?"

"No, she is badly wounded." I said handing the girl to the blind lady, she was as tall as the other guy I just saw.

Wait, I just handed her to a blind person!!!!! She seems fine walking tho.

I walk down the long bridge that lead to the forge,I took a left and walk up the steps. To see a two very tall people a guy that stayed silent and just kept hammering a piece of metal. The other person was a woman, she had long red hair.

"Breakers beard, the rumours are true! A Horsemen in the Forge lands. My name is Alya, and that is my brother, Valus. We are the keepers of this Forge. Tho' I recon that means less now,then once it did." I scoffed.

"This is a Maker's Forge?" I ask.

"Nay. The Maker's Forge is lost to us. Silenced to the hands of corruption. But in its depths we once crafted the Dark towers of Hell and the cities of Heaven." She explained.

"Now you make....trinkets?" I scoffed again.

"And you- one of the four-now seek the aid of the makers? I guess we have all fallen from high places." 

"I came to seeking the tree, and your Elder speaks of fire. What is it?" I ask.

"Aye,the Fire of the mountain-is StoneFathers blood- it once flowed into the forge as did the tears. Both imbuted our craft with incredible power. The Heart and soul of stone. But corruption has taken them,and now our forge is silent."

"Why dose this concern me?"

"The way to the tree is lost, barred by corruption. You can no more leave this place than we. Restore our forge, and the tree can be reached." She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't follow your reasoning." I replied.

She then tried to explain further.

"We are Makers, not worriers-but we are not without our weapons. Before the Forge was lost, we crafted a mighty creature of soul and stone...a colossus to fight this Corruption.But, to awaken him requires a Maker's Key-and we need our Forge to craft one. Will you help us?" Well I guess if I wanted to reach the tree. I should ask about the Cauldron.

"What is this 'Cauldron'?"

"A temple built in the shadow of the StoneFather's peak. There the Fire of the Mountain was harnessed and passed into our forge. Ride east of town. Ride through the Carred Pass and towards the cindery peak of the StoneFather. There you will find the Cauldron." I saw how she had a Scottish accent. I am just wondering why is her brother this quite.

"Man of no words,your brother."

"Hmm, hardly silent. His voice is the ring of the Hammer, and the roar of the white flame." I kinda thought of a good insult.

"Yes. Hes works, while you talk." She stayed silent, I don't think she took that for a insult. I thought to myself 'since this girl will be with me for the journey. I might as well buy her some armor.'

"I may have need of a blade." I said.

"Is your need greater than ours,Horsemen? I think not. We fight for the survival pf our relm. And our kin. Prove worthy, and maybe we can do business." So much for asking nicely.

"Keep a eye on,'the girl' while I am gone. I can't let her follow me to the Cauldron,she needs to heal."

"Aye,I will keep a eye on her while your gone." I nodded. I knew the blind person was healing her of her wounds she was on the right side of Tri stone.

I went over to where they were.

"We've been waiting for your arrival,Horsemen.*slight bow* Your Shadow has long hovered over this relm."

"Many know the Reaper,old one. But I don't know you."

"We are the builders of this world. But Corruption seethes at its heart, and destroys in days what we shape over eons. Eidard does his best to sooth our pain. But our souls yern for one comfort. Death. We are without hope." I wanted to know more about the corruption.

"Tell me Shaman,what is Corruption?"

"I only know what I fear it to be.That Corruption is hate,given life.That hate dose not come from trees or stone. A bit from our selves." I glanced over to where the girl was sleeping soundly. She was laying down on a stone bench.

"How is her wounds?" I ask.

"I was able to heal many of her minor ones and cuts,but the one closer to her heart. I was not able to heal. That wound is different, I am afraid it will never heal. But, in a way it is just like yours." I glanced down to the right side of my chest,to see the glowing green shards. I sigh, I knew I had to get going, This was going to be a long journey. But what did Crowfather mean by, 'Demons would lover to get their claws on her power'??? I think soon we will both find out.

"Thanks Muria,take care of her." I walk away.

-5308

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly love writing this book,it's so much fun to write. I hope you all have been enjoying it. Until next time my Deathlys. I will also have to do a lot of editing when this book is done. Cause I plan on doing each chapter 5000+ words but,plans might change. See you next time.
> 
> (1) If you got confused where the scythes came from. From before Vulgrim gave her a power to summon 2 dual scythes.She can only summon them if she still has her scythe choker with her. sorry for the confusion.
> 
> 5308 words!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Cauldron and Drenchford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horsemen is now onto the Cauldron and Drenchford. You get new gear and your relationship is growing. Now you finally open up and tell Death about your past.

Death's pov

I ride now to the Cauldron, the maker that has warned me about the corruption there. But, that dose not concern me. I know the girl will try to follow me, that's why I have ask Muria and Alya to take care of her, while I am gone. This is going to be a long journey, I hope the girl won't get in the way to much. But, she wasn't no simple girl, she has a strong soul, demons and angels will want their hands on it.

I ride now on Despair, while Dusk patrols on ahead. I have now came to a stop on a bridge as I knew this was the Weeping Crag. I sense a presence here, there was two turn offs one to the right and the other going up to the left.

(Another picture https://img.wattpad.com/3fe875dc02648e68f3fcc97a40d29ae0b7d05246/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5572684f747468475250587769513d3d2d3835383839393438362e313631323637643761343935333161623530303632373836343136312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(I couldn't find a better picture)

I jump off Despair, I started to walk up the path to the right. All of a sudden I saw some type of blue demon appear. There was a blue platform under him. Oh, I know who he is, Vulgrim.

"Over here." He said as I walk forward.

"Greetings, Horsemen. And welcome..." He said

"I have been expecting you." He continued.

"Vulgrim... what brings you crawling out of the shadows?" I ask.

"*Chuckles* I wouldn't want to lose my most valuable Customer." He replies, I couldn't help but think this was bullshit.

"Not to what lurks at the edge of shadows. So here I am, to offer my wares."

"What do you know that I don't? I am not here by choice, demon." I snarled.

"I merely follow a trail of carnage. Your blade is as sharp as ever. Even still, I may be able to help you. I carry other things that others would...frown apon. Go on take a look, you won't be disappointed." 

I am hoping when I get back, I mean alive that is. I will be able to buy a new blade and some armour for the girl.

"Another time, demon." I declined his offer.

"Until then, perhaps you will grant me a small inducements. Like a powerful soul, like a curtain someone that girl named (Y/N)." 

"Wait! how do you, demon know the girl's name?!" I yelled.

"Now,now, easy Horsemen. I am not here to fight, I simply just sold her a few weapons in the past. Like a sword, a pistol, and a few amulets." He snickered.

"Wait, you demon. You have been to the Kingdom of man? before this Corruption happen?" I ask, knowing something was up.

"Yes I have been, I even know the girl's past. But, nah, I won't get into too much detail." He waved his hand.

"The girl is not for sale. As I have said before." I snarled.

"Hmm, well so be it." He turns away. I started to walk down to the other path as I summon Despair, to push forth to the Cauldron. I couldn't help but think 'what was her past?' Also it is not my place to jump to conclusions.

I am now in the place called Baneswood.

(Picture https://img.wattpad.com/a555148d01d5fa6a76cc6c8fed65943019f2cb49/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a6a393377476d377973424634673d3d2d3835383839393438362e313631323639633738633532653239393936303437383633323130392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

(I couldn't find a better picture)

I road around the many trees and once in a while a I would connect my scythes together and take a swing at the monster that got in my way. Despair sped up as we moved around trees. We pass through a huge stone circular opening. We followed through as we road down another path leading to the Cauldron.

As I push though, the sky was smokey and red as I saw a volcano in the distance. We have now arrived at The Charred Pass. The grass was no longer green it was engulfed in ash. No green, all grey.

When I rode forth, I pass though broken log that was snap in two, but it was unusual. There was chunks of fiery,hot, rocks that was shooting right off the volcano. I knew it was erupting, Despair ran faster dodging hot lava and rocks that came at us. The view of the volcano came to sight. I finally reach the Cauldron, as Despair disappeared I walk up a set of stairs. To meat one of the other Makers. 

(Cauldron: https://img.wattpad.com/23097de5093199ea5eaf0e1ca5c2aaa6c4f0944f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f63497179366a48596d61726c61513d3d2d3835383839393438362e313631323664323162383030636364623737343834353636363138362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

(Again, I couldn't find a better picture)

The Maker was fighting off all of these stone monsters that were corrupted. I knew I had to help him, he could give me some info about some things. I fought off about 5 of them as the fight was now done.

"Ha Ha, the tales are true! A rider has come to the relm!" The Maker chuckled.

"Not another one." I was getting annoyed, no wonder they call these lands 'The Forge lands' of course there was going to be more of them.

"Your the Nephilim..... the one they call Death. How did you get here?" He ask.

"Took the wrong turn." I answered then put out my left hand, then continued.

"It appears, I am stranded with the girl and the rest of you." I was now annoyed.

"If you seek The Cauldron, you should know it fell to corruption long ago. I can still feel the fire itself, rumbling deep in the earth." The maker wasn't going to tell me what to do.

"I will take my chances." I said calmly. I was wondering who was he?

"Your different than the others, less pleasant on the eyes, for one." What? That is how it is.

"Ha! I could say no less from you! Folks around town call me 'pup' or 'lad'. But I prefer my own name.... Karn."

"'Pup' it is, then." I chuckled.

"As you will matters not to me." He didn't care about the name. I also wanted to ask him one more thing.

"Why restore the fire yourself?" I ask, thinking he could do it.

"I came here for that purpose, figured I would pop the corks, so to speak- be the Hero. But the Cauldron is lock up well and tight. You look capable enough,perhaps you can find a way. I will wait here and guard the entrance." I guess I have to go through the Cauldron now.

He cut the chain to the bridge that now fell, so I can get to the front door. When I walk inside I couldn't help but, feel the blazing heat of the Cauldron. I am sure I will come back with another scar, or two.

(Y/N)'s pov

I groaned as I leaned up and open my eyes. I put a hand to my forehead. I was laying on a blanket on a table.

"Rest, you are sourly wounded." A voice said. I saw a lady with a blue blindfold on and white hair.

"Who are you? Where am I? Last I remember I was with Death and-" I had so many questions. 

"I am Muria, you are in the Tri stone, in the forge lands." I was so confused, how I got here?

"Where is Death?" I ask.

"He has gone to the Cauldron, to draw out the fire of the mountain, to restart our Forge." I swung my legs over to the side of the small table.

"Death went where?! I have to go after him." I stand up but my legs gave out I fell to my knees.

"Ahg!" I felt pain where my heart was. I put my hand over my heart as I lifted my hand up I saw purple shards in the spot on the skin, where my heart was.

"Rest easy, you will not be able to go after him in that condition. He told me under his will, for us to take care of you until he gets back." I wonder how long will that take? what happens if he leaves me here?

"I know what your thinking, it will only be a few days time until he gets back. I can assure you he will be back for you." Maria help me back to where I was laying down.

"Just rest now," I took her advise. Before I went back to sleep I though 'Where are you Death?'

Death's pov

It has been 2 days since I have tried to get the Cauldron started. Yes I have just got it restarted, I have a few new scars on my body. I battled many monsters in there and nearly got burned to death by 1. the lava and 2. the scorching heat. Also I happen to mention I battled a Gharn on the way up (corrupted stone monster).

I am now going out the door of the Cauldron. I met up with Karn.

"The mountain has a voice! how did you..." He was surprised.

"No, no, it doesn't matter. You have don what we, what I....failed to do. You must take the good news to Alya, as soon as you can!" Now I ride back to Tri stone. It should be about another days trip, on foot. But I use Despair.

I finally came through the gateway of Tri stone, still covered in blood as always. Not my blood, I don't think.

I walk to Alya and Valus, I was going to tell them about I got it restarted.

"Heh,heh Horsemen! The fire of the mountain flows again!" She sounded happy.

"Yes. Freed by my hand....and Karn's." I replide.

"Karn! that Pup? Hasn't a clue! And yet the Forge burns once more. You know what awaits you rider. To finish this, you must restore the Tears." I am getting tired of this, taking orders from a Maker. I am Death, I don't take orders by anyone!

"I am not your errand boy, Maker." I snap.

"Aye, now our fates are yoked.Help us and we will help you. In the meantime, take this....it might be of use." She reach behind her and took out a pistol, she loaded it up and spin the holester. She handed it over and I took it. 

What is this? Is this, Redemption? My brother Strife, owned this weapon.

"I know this weapon..... it belongs to my brother, Strife, How did it come here?" I ask.

"I cannot say, but there are other goods you may barter for now as well. Restore the Tears, then return to me." 

"Also I will need a new blade and the girl might need some armour." I ask her.

"Aye, I knew you might be asking for a new, and sharper one. I have also some armor for the girl." She gave me the armour and some new and sharper Scythes. I handed her 2000 in gold.

"No, I can't except. After you have restored the fire of the mountain." I redraw and put the gold away.

(Your new outfit)

(Outfit picture: https://img.wattpad.com/4b77a11032a24eab390a29840935289180b26b94/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3954612d7573524b6a566c4755673d3d2d3835383839393438362e313631323737323438396364643530373732343030393936393332302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

(The second look is your outfit, feel free to change it.)

(Your blades: https://img.wattpad.com/a6b24c4415292037ca01d405d41780e06ac138c1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3659794843636772726d4c5956513d3d2d3835383839393438362e313631323737646630366162333438333830363534353639363037362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

(your dual scythes)

I walk away, I went up the other set of stairs to see Maria and (Y/N) talking. I couldn't help but, think what happen to (Y/N)? And her past.

"Back so soon?" Maria ask.

"No, I just came to give the girl some armour. I will be heading out soon." I gave the clothing to her. I then turned my back, but I was stop by a hand on my shoulder, a really small one to be exact.

I turned my head to see it was the girl.

(Here is the song for the next scene: https://youtu.be/BdJq0_jEnOY )

"Please stay the night, you have been on the run for three days now. Plus it's getting dark, already." I look off in the distance to see pink and orange sky.

"Fine, only until morning." I said crossing my arms.

We then later built a camp fire, I stared off into the flames. Why dose flames remind me of the day I killed my own race, The Nephilim. I then took out the gun, that was once Strife's.

"Who's weapon was that?" The girl ask.

I sigh I really did not want to say it.

"It, was my brother's, Strife. We have no clue how it got here." I thought about back then, when we were all together. How we use to have a home, a life, happiness. But that is all gone since someone broke one of the seven seals. We are the last of the Nephilim.

"Tell me (Y/N), what happen in your past." Her breath hitch.

(Y/N)'s pov

"Tell me (Y/N), what happen in your past." My breath hitch, I didn't want to remember it.

"I would rather not talk about it." I look away.

"That's fine, when ever you are ready just let me know." He walk over to a ledge and sat there.

He closed his eyes, I think he was going to rest.

I stared into the fire, how the flames dance,I will never forget that day, the day that a car hit me. I have no clue what's inside me, why is every one after me and why was I brought here? I guess I might never know. I will never know where my family went. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away.

"Are you crying?" Someone ask. I look over to Death and he was looking at me.

"I can tell you haven't been sleeping, cause you stare at the flames." He cross his arms.

I didn't know what to say.

"Just tell me what happen. I think we have similar problems."

"Okay." I said softly, and going to start.

"I am the oldest in my family, have 2 brothers, 2 sisters. My life was going down to shit." Death started to listen.

"My boyfriend he was drunk one day and he tried...." I was stumbling on my words.

"Take your time, we have all night." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Abusing me, as I would call it. Like sexual abuse." Death raised a eyebrow and look at me serous.

"I push him away, I didn't want to talk to him for a while. I went to school. My sister (M/S), got beat up. I don't let people pick on her. I beat her up bloody, I was glad I did that to that Bitch. I also found out my boyfriend cheated on me, I punch the girl who he was with. My boyfriend Andrew then told me to meet him outside."

"Oh, so that's the little pricks name." Death snarled.

"He said 'he was sorry', I didn't buy it one bit. I was then pulled into a hug, too tight and too close for comfort. He punch me in the lip and cut me from my ear down my neck." I moved my long hair out of the way to show him the scar.

"I nearly killed him that day." I stared off into the flames.

"What stop you?" He ask.

"Well, Death. There are rules and laws in my world. You kill someone, you go to prison. Unless if you want to fight it in court." I rolled my eyes.

"If I was there I would have killed him." We both chuckled.

"Well, then I went to get some things for my sister's Birthday. I walk to this shop and met a old lady name Vulgrim." I could hear a smirk come from Death.

"What?"

"Nothing, you will find out soon." (See what I did there?)

"I told her I wanted to buy something with The Four horsemen, she gave me a sword, a pistol or two and some amulets. Also she gave me 4 books they were all blank."

"Oh, you mean, this one?" He hold up the same book I had.

"How?"

"When I knock you out, I found it in your coffin. Surprisingly it dose have writing in it." He flip though a few pages.

"Well back to the story, she made it disappear back to my home. I walk out of the shop and turned back. There was no shop. I started to walk home it started to poor. I felt like someone was watching me, or following me. I went to cross the street, and it was too late I was hit by the car.Dead. I have been alive all of these years I still don't know what is happen all these years." I look down.

"Well, I can tell you this now (Y/N), this will be a more difficult life. When we resurrect humanity I will let you give him a beating, in fact kill him." He smirk.

"Well, that's enough of self pity for one day, and my story will be for another day. Get some sleep, we leave to Drenchfort at dawn." I closed lay down and closed my eyes I let sleep take me.

**Time skip to dawn(morning)**

I woke up getting shaken.

"Hm, ya I am up." I rubbed my eyes.

"Shh, quite we don't want to wake everyone up. Quickly get on your armor and lets go." He walk to the steps he had his back to me. I quickly change into the outfit. I even got a spare blade.

We quietly, walk to the gate. Maria met us there.

"What are you doing here?" He ask with a growl.

"The girl won't survive, she will drown without this." She handed me a white and blue taslemen.

"It helps you breath under water. If you lose it,-"

"It will put a burden on my shoulders." Death said.

"I wish you two a safe trip." She said. Death then tossed me a apple. I knew I needed food cause I haven't ate in days.

Death's pov

We were now in StoneFather's Vale. I summon Despair, she held on tight as we took the left route this time. It took about 10 minutes until we got there. Karn was there, the gate was also block off. It was closed and corruption plant was all over it. There was also corruption bombs, they were orange and above the gate.

I halted Despair, as Karn and I started to talk.

"I tried to seal in the Corruption, but no good it came in." I need more info about The Tears of the Mountain.

"Can you tell me about The Tears of the Mountain?" I ask. As we both got off Despair. Karn made a weird look at me I made a look to say 'Don't say it'.

"The Drenchford lies beyond this path. It was the first thing taken by Corruption. We sealed The StoneFather's Tears inside, fearing what would happen if they spread." 

"If I do what Alya says, you'll soon find out." I replied.

"Aye. And the relm will be better for it. Weather pure as rain or black as sin, the tears will end the statement." I was wondering why wasn't he exploring.

"So now I find you, standing?" I question.

"Without The Tree of Light, Horsemen, I am trap here just like you. The fortunet few slip out before it was to late...like Ulthan."

"Who is Ulthan?" (Y/N) ask.

"And, who is Ulthan?" I ask.

"He is just another maker... he has a big hammer though. He escaped . I feared to follow. And a good thing too!" I sigh and ask.

"And why is that?"

"Why, you might still be looking for the Cauldron, and for not my courage and wit!" I guess he had a point.

"(Y/N) I want you to shoot those things above the gate." She nodded as I pass her Strife's Redemption.

She pointed it then shot it, she was taken aback when the gate exploded. 

We hop back on Despair as we rode though The Shadows Gorge. We saw another Gate and it was closed down. But, there was a lot more monsters. I jump off Despair and I started to fight the bigger monsters as she sot the Stingers.

We finally defeated them. I shot another Corruption bomb on the wall.

"Stay here." I said. As I ran up a wall and went into another room. Both gate doors shut. As I had to defeat. I got a few cuts here ant there but, I killed them all.

I jump off the ledge and went to the other side of the gate to open it for her. We quickly hop on Despair and went to Drenchford. We were now in Fjord. There was many monsters I tried to avoid them all. Some of them tried to slash at (Y/N).

After about 10 minutes we got to Drenchford.

(Another picture: https://img.wattpad.com/2a2f39fda5eec63e6e81483ae9d7be52ee14c004/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f56716a6c4c4535587563656752413d3d2d3835383839393438362e313631326231316536366533303932313437333333323231373336372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 )

We got off Despair and started walking up the stairs.

"You better have that Taselmen on." I said.

She look down and she nodded, when she saw the taselmen.

Then all of these Stingers started to attack us. We both fought them off with our Dual scythes. She quickly tried to get the one out of her hair. All of a sudden she shot it and it fell off the bridge.

She quickly look down, she gasp.

"My taselmen! It's gone!" She gasp.

"It's what!?" I yelled.

"Well we still have to go through this. You will just have to hold your breath."

**Timeskip**

(Y/N)'s pov

I really hate this place, I am cold and wet we have been running around killing monsters. Every time we would have to dive far down. Death would always hold me by my waist, cause he can swim fast and I mean fast. We have been solving the puzzles of how to open gates and doors.

Not to mention I nearly died 3 times. If Death didn't give me a potion, I would nearly died the fourth time. Death threw a shadow bomb onto the corruption. It revealed a switch when he moved the switch the other way. The water switch on, there was crystal clear,glowing blue water.

"Hold you breath," Death said, as I took as much air into my lungs as I could. He rap a arm around my waist.I couldn't help but feel a blush go on my cheeks, my thoughts got interrupted by we jump into the rapid flowing waters. Before I knew it Death threw me up over a ledge in which he clime up. I was really cold. But I knew there was more where that came from. We walk through to the big statue that had now one arm weigh down to fill up water in the bottom of the place. 

"See what you can find!" Death said as Dusk circled around a where the bottom level was. That was full of water.

"First of all, hang on to me and hold your breath." He jump in with the both of us. He had to dive down under water and go through a long twisty tunnel.

We finally came up for air. We look up on the wall there was wooden ledges. I rap my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck.

He jump on the wall and started to clime, he had to clime a beam that was sticking out of the wall. He clime up several. He then ran across the wall and jump a corner to some vines that lead into another room. I got off him.

"Something doesn't feel right...." Death said as he we both entered the room.

Suddenly, 5 monsters jump out. He took on 3 as I took on two. I gritted my teeth as I felt pain, I saw the monster scratch its sharp claws across my arm. I look to my arm to see three bloody lines down my right arm. I fought them off, I would attack one by slicing it with my scythes and when the other would try catching me off guard, I would try my best to dodge. I killed them off not to mention all the blood on me.

"How are you holding up?! Over there!" I yelled. As he finished off another beast.

"Just fine." Another monster jump out, but this one was oddly bigger than the others. I widen my eyes as I knew I need to help him. I got out Redemption and started to distract it, I shot many bullets as it took a swung at me I dodge the first time but the second I flew across the room and hit a pillar. Aw, Fuck! That hurt. Death widen his eyes as he summoned the Reaper to finish him off. Once it has been defeated he ran over to me.

"You know, I should have left you back at Tri stone. You are getting beaten up worse than me. Now lets see that arm of yours." I groaned as I sat up, my back to the pillar as he rip a piece of cloth off his cloak. He rap it tightly around my arm to stop most of the bleeding.

"Thanks." I said. He stayed silent as we walk through the next door.

We walk down a hall way as there was a lock door, we knew we needed to find a Skeleton key.

"See what you can find!" Death told Dusk.

It flew over to a water way that was block off Death told me to wait here. In minuets he was right in front of me. We then walk in front of the door that was lock. The door had purple chains on it with a purple demon head in the middle.

Death raised his hand as his reaper form was separate from his body, the Reaper plung the key in the demons mouth, and turn it. The chains and the head disappeared. As we move on to the next area.

We walk down a hallway to meet more monsters, once defeated. I have no clue how long we have been in here. I thing a day or two, every bone in my body aches and I am tired but we still have to get the Tears of the Mountain flowing.

Death threw a shadow bomb at the corruption then I shot it. There was a steep way down, Death ran down it and moved a huge stone ball up the steep way then use his powers to push it forth fast. He then moved it into the hole as it was activated. A steel plat form was going down as Death grab another Shadow bomb.

We both step onto the platform, he threw it at the bomb. I shot it as the platform was raised up to the set of stairs.

We went through another door and defeated more foes, once done we pass through another door where we were suppose to release the more water. But there was more corruption blocking it. Death shot the bomb above it as it destroyed the corruption. I moved the switch to the left as the water started to flow again.

"Hang on tight." He told me as he jump in the water. It was fast as a river, Death took a turn when we got to the end.We drop down into some more water as we had to clime another wall. I got on his back as he started to clime. Once on another platform he ran across the wall and clime up. That lead us to another switch as he switch it on. I couldn't hear what Death was mumbling about.

He switch the lever to the right, another gate was lifted and a door was unlock. I yelp when I was threw across, the ledge I landed on the stone cold floor. Death chuckled as he jump over and help me up. We then walk over to the door as he open it. The door lead to the same room with the big statue, the other arm weight down as the water flowed. We had one more room to go through.

We walk down the path and up the stairs, to a door he open it as we saw water flowing under and in front of us. But also in the distance we saw a wooden door. But this door was not like the other one we saw, it was more bigger and elegant. There was a blue tear sign above the door Death toss me over to reach the door as he jump into the water and swam over and clime up the ledge to the door. We went through the door as we saw this plant thing in the ground. The door slammed closed as a metal gate went over it, I knew we were going to be fighting something big.

Death decided, to push the ball right at the plant that was in the ground. All of a sudden the floor started to quake. It came up from the ground, it was a monster this whole time! It came out with a ear shot scream.

"Karkinos..." Death mumbled. He took on it as I help, kill the smaller one. I slashed the smaller one. I saw Death moving a huge white ball then, pushes it at full force at the monster. It fell on its side, the ball smashed as another but tiny version of that monster appeared. I attack the tiny version, it screech and scratch me as I killed it. Death slash the bigger version that fell on its size. He slashed its stomach. As it was trying to get up it screech. It got up and went to attack Death by running at him. Death dodge as it ran into a wall and fell over. Another stone ball fell from the ceiling. Death did the same things over and over. The monster got up and went into the middle of the room and buried itself in dirt. It sent moving and alive roots to come and catch us. It was more focused on Death than me. I felt something sharp go through my shoulder.

"Ahg!" I look to my right shoulder to see a huge root was plunged right through my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I yelled as Death went to finish off the monster.

He turned into the Reaper form, and took out his other scythe, it sliced the Karkinos stomach across then down. He did one last quick slice, as the monsters guts poor out with oozing blood. If you saw that it would make you want to vomit. It drop some gold plus some new weapons.

He started walking over to me as the gate to the door and to the lever open. 

"How do you keep getting yourself in trouble?" He shook his head as he saw the root in my shoulder.

"Don't touch it." I was trying to pull it out but, that lead to more pain.

"Stay still," He said, as he started to pull it out slowly.

"Ow!" I yelp.

"Relax, stop being a weakling, it will be out in a second." He growled.

"Ow! Hurry up will- Agh!" He pulled it out fast as I put my hand to my shoulder, to stop it from bleeding.

"See, that didn't hurt, did it?" He pass me a potion and walk to the lever.

"Ya, easy for you to say. Your Death you have many scars." I mumbled.

"I can hear you, you better drink that. I am not carrying you back to Tri stone!" He yelled from the steps as he switch the lever. I drank back the potion. Still it taist awful, but it works. The water started to run. The Tears of the Mountain flowed once more.

"Common we are going back to Tri stone, I don't think this is the end of the Forge lands." I walk right beside Death as he told me to drink this purple potion, but only half.

He drank the other half, as we teleport back to Tri stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers, I just love writing this book like so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it has over 5000 words plus took me 3 days to type! Please tell me if its getting boring. Plus its going to get alot more interesting in the next chapter! Heh heh see you then!
> 
> Word count: 5418 (Well if I have to write more I will)


End file.
